Fortress Army Group
The Fortress Army Group Command Tree is one of the three Ostheer's command trees. This tree focuses on the defensive aspects of the Ostheer's strategy. Similar to Defensive Doctrine, it's a secure and hold stratagy althought with more complex tactics than the late Wehrmacht's Doctrine. Overview Ostheer is a Faction that works with upgrades and unique mechanics. As can be seen its Command Trees, Abilities and Veterancy are their main strongpoints, while their weaknesses are weak starting troops and large fuel cost on buildings. Its infantry gain Veterancy by killing enemies, but the addition of an exclusive mechanic called Blood lust which granted short-term (10s~15s) meanwhile their Tanks gain Veterancy that allows you to level up one of 3 specific crew members, giving them unique abilities or passive buffs (such as increased weapon range or movement speed). In addition, vehicles also get a one-time use ability with every veterancy level. On the other hand the Ostheer use a special new way to build their units. The Ostheer is able to switch its unit-pool for different battle-situations. The building units are divided by Light Assault(LA) units and Light Support(LS) units. That means Ostheer forces was excel on two things, Specialization and Ventrancy. They can switch between assault and support, allowing them to adapt as they fight; and they gain better vetrancy boosts, to make up for their Blood Lust and rather wimpy squads. In the case of Fortress Army Group was the Defensive one, the left side focuses on direct defense. It gives their Sturmpioneer ability to Construct Panzernest, a small metal bunker equipped with a single HMG-34 and 10.5 cm leFH 18, a light field howitzer on the end of left-side branch. Then it gives a support ability to infantry with Cover Camo which cloaks infantry in cover, alllowing for ambushes of a greater degree Meanwhile the Right-side Branch is a more support oriented defense. The first ability allows deployment of a Field Hospital, a supportive Manpower manipulation ability which adds the option to make the defensive structure into a Field Hospital, popping up medics and retrieving wounded infantry units. This gives 250 manpower per 4 men brought back. The second ability is called Counterattack, an active ability that has different effects depending on the territory an infantry unit is in; it gives it more speed and reduces the chances of getting hit while staying on your own territory or increasing the damage output if you are on enemy sectors(excluding enemy Command Area). It is somewhat similar with For the Fatherland, but it affects both your territory and the enemy-held territory. But one of the greatest abilities is the last ability of the right branch to call the almighty Elefant Tank Destroyer. It is similar to Terror's Doctrine's ability to call King Tiger, as it is a one time call so it should be used wisely. Command Tree Structure Command Upgrades *Total Price: 13 Command Points Counterattack *Activation: Immediate *Cooldown: 45 seconds *Costs All friendly infantry break suppression, gain a speed bonus and improved combat capacities in friendly territory. In enemy territory they gain resistance to suppression and capture points faster.